First Strike
by Aya Reiko
Summary: Hentai. This fic was written by VampirePheonix and me. KaiOc; RayOc; TysonOc; MaxOc; KennyOc; TalaOc.


_This fic was written by VampirePheonix and me! English is our second language so warn us if there is something wrong with the writing. This fic is Hentai, so if you don't like don't read it. It's our first hentai fic so don't be to harsh on us. Send reviews(even if their bad). We hope you enjoy it!_

**First Strike**

**Chapter one: Come Together**

So the five teens climbed up the wall to follow Tyson. They scurried along the walls, looking through the windows for the honeymoon suite. They finally found it when they saw Kai and Cloe enter the room from which window they were observing.

"Just sit back, Kai," Cloe said. "I have to go get ready." She kissed him on the forehead. Then in a sultry voice, "I'll be back."

Kai smiled and sat back on the bed. "I can't wait."

"Oh, you'll wait," Cloe said. "And it'll be worth your while." She sauntered off into the bathroom, leaving Kai to wait

"What is she doing?" Max asked.

"It's a woman thing," Ray replied. "They tease to get our blood flowing."

"Besides, the anticipation is half the fun," Kaira added. "Why do you think we do it so much?"

Inside, Kai was in an agony of anticipation. _Whatever she has planned for me, I'm sure I'll like it,_ he thought.

"Oh, Kai," Cloe's singsong voice said. "Waiting for me?"

Kai turned and saw Cloe wearing a red patterned bra and thong with a garter belt holding up her fishnet stockings. He immediately felt his blood pumping, although all of it was going south.

"Do you like this, Kai?" Cloe asked.

Kai was stunned speechless. Normally, he didn't saw much of a need for it, but right now he wasn't silent of his own choice.

"No need to say anything," Cloe said, smiling seductively. "That bulge in your pants is answer enough." She sashayed toward him, her hips swaying seductively. She knelt on the bed and crawled toward Kai. Finally, she was on her hands and knees over Kai. "Come to me, my love." That said, she kissed him deeply, her tongue probing the inside of his mouth.

"This is gonna be good," Tyson said.

No way!" Kenny exclaimed. "This is going too far!"

"This is a sacred moment in a person's life!" Kaira added. "They are going to give themselves to each other, body, heart, and soul! And you wanna spy on them like some kind of twisted voyeurs!"

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound right," Tyson said.

"Of course it's not right, Tyson," Kenny said. "Bear in mind that we shouldn't have been spying on them at all, but what's done is done. Now we just need to get out of here before we do something that we'll really regret in the morning."

The other Bladebreakers and Kaira all had shamefaced expressions.

"I could say, 'Well, you should be ashamed,' ---" Ayleen started to say, but Tyson interrupted.

"Who's stopping you?"

"...but it wouldn't be very nice of me to rub it in your faces," Ayleen finished.

"Not like that ever stopped you before," Tyson murmured.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Tyson," Ayleen said irritably.

"That's a first," Tyson murmured.

Ayleen growled and put him in a headlock. "That's it! We're coming down! Geronimo!" She jumped off the balcony of Kai and Cloe's room with Tyson in tow.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Tyson screamed. "What are you trying to do, kill us both!"

"No, moron," Ayleen replied. "We're going to land in the bushes. That should cushion our fall."

Just then, they landed in the bushes. Surprisingly enough, or not so surprisingly, Tyson ended up on top of Ayleen. Unfortunately for him, he felt a certain part of his anatomy begin to stir at his close proximity to her.

"Aah!" Tyson yelped, practically jumping off Ayleen, who climbed out of the bushes. "Uh . . . thanks for breaking my fall?"

"You're welcome," Ayleen replied sarcastically.

"You guys all right?" Max asked, having jumped off the balcony with Ray, Kaira and Kenny.

"Yeah, we're fine," Tyson replied. "Just dandy."

"If we're not going to stick around to spy on Kai and Cloe, and then let's just go home," Kaira said.

"Sure," Kenny said. "I think we could all use some sleep."

So the six teens returned to Tyson's temple and went to sleep.

The honeymoon suite

Kai and Cloe were making out on the king-sized, crimson-covered bed. Their tongues were very active, exploring the depths of each other's mouths. Finally, they had to stop to catch their breath.

"Do you have any idea just how badly I want you, Kai Hiwatari?" Cloe asked.

"About as badly as I want you, Cloe?" Kai replied.

"Then what are you doing with your clothes still on?" Cloe asked. She smirked, and if Vénus had seen that smirk, she would have been proud. "Off. Now."

Kai chuckled. "If you're so bent on getting me naked, then why don't you help me a bit?"

Cloe smiled wickedly at him. "You're right. I should help you with those clothes, especially that shirt. It looks so tight on you."

Kai rose from the bed and stood in front of it, teasingly close to Cloe. "Watch this. You just might like it."

Cloe sat at the edge of the bed, eagerly anticipating what Kai had in store for her. This is gonna be good.

Kai went to the CD collection by the radio and looked through the CDs until he found one by an American rock band called Korn. He read off the back cover until he found the perfect song. He opened the case, removed the CD, and inserted it into the radio's CD player. Kai skipped through the tracks until he found the number of the track he was looking for. Once there, he stopped and let it play.

First, Kai removed the long fingerless purple gloves that he usually wore. He slid each one off with a deliberate slowness that kept Cloe's eyes on him. After removing the gloves, he cast them aside.

_Nice biceps_, Cloe thought.

Next, Kai slowly removed his tight purple shirt. Rather, he began to remove it, but then pushed it back down over his torso. He pulled it up a little farther than before, and then pushed it back down again. A third time he pulled it up and a third time he pushed it back down.

Cloe watched Kai's teasing motions with impatient arousal. _Dammit, Kai, I need to see you. Stop teasing!_

As if the blue haired boy could hear her thoughts, he smirked at her. "Now, now, Cloe. You'll see everything soon enough."

After one or two more pulling-up-and-pushing-down motions with his shirt, Kai just practically tore the shirt off his body, leaving his well-defined chest and washboard abs free to be seen by Cloe, who reached out to touch him.

Kai gently but firmly caught her hands and pushed them back to her body. "Not yet, Cloe. Not yet."

Cloe just smiled at him, as if to say, "You may be denying me now, but I will have you and I will make you beg for me."

Kai reached down and slowly remove his shoes.

_You are so going to get it when this is over, Kai,_ Cloe thought.

Oh, this was torture, to be so close to him and so far away at the same time. Cloe slowly reached a hand down to her thong panties to touch herself.

Kai smiled evilly upon seeing the wet spot that was forming on her crotch. " That's not part of the game!"

_Damn him!_ Cloe thought. _Now I can't even get some relief!_

Kai chuckled. _If you only knew just how hard keeping this up is_, he thought. Then again, _it'll be better for both of us._

Kai chuckled. "I know what you're thinking," he purred seductively.

"What am I thinking, Kai?" Cloe asked her voice sultry.

"You're thinking that you want to touch me," Kai replied. "And you will." He stepped back from her. "But not now."

Kai unbuckled his belt, and then played with the button of his jeans. After thirty seconds of playing, he unbuttoned his jeans. Then his hands moved up to the zipper and began to play with the tab, moving it up and down.

Cloe was itching just to touch him, and he was right in front of her. However, she was forbidden to touch him, and she couldn't even relieve herself, either.

Kai finally left the zipper tab down, but didn't step out of his pants immediately. Instead, he began to writhe seductively to the music.

Cloe watched his seductive movements, entranced. She also noticed that his writhing was causing his jeans to slide down his body very, very slowly.

"You want to see what's under these jeans, Cloe?" Kai asked.

" I don't wanna see it!… I wanna feel it!"Cloe said.

"Keep watching! And waiting!"Kai said, smiling.

Again, Kai mouthed the words of the song as he writhed. The waistband of the jeans was falling lower and lower. Soon, the jeans would fall down completely and Cloe would see everything.

_So close now_, she thought. _So very close. Just a little more, just a little more . . ._

That was when his pants fell down and Kai stepped out of them, revealing his fully naked body to Cloe.

He smiled slowly. "Well, Cloe? Do you like what you see?"

"I'm thinking that I wanna devour you," Cloe replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kai said, walking to her. Then quoting the song, "Take me if you want."

Cloe grabbed Kai and pulled him on top of her, kissing him fiercely. Kai kissed back with equal passion and fierceness. Cloe rolled them over so that she was on top of him and rotated her hips against his naked member.

She moved her lips to his neck and began to kiss him there. In fact, she also sucked and nipped at the skin. She wasn't sure if it was just a side effect of her hunger for him, but she really wanted to bite Kai.

_On second thought, I think I'll save that for later_, she decided. _Of course, there are other places that would be even sweeter._

Cloe kissed the spot where his neck attached to his shoulder, and then kissed his shoulder. She moved to his collarbone, kissing the sensitive skin there. Kai felt himself shuddering with anticipation and desire.

She kissed her way down to his chest and rubbed his pectoral muscles. "You work out a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kai replied. " I like to improve myself! And this is a way to do it"

Cloe flicked her tongue against his right nipple, making Kai shudder with pleasure.

"Like that, Kai?" she asked.

"Yes," Kai replied.

"Good," Cloe purred. She licked his nipple, before sucking on it. She also nipped at it gently with her teeth. Then again, who says that there can be pleasure without a little bit of pain?

Kai felt a sharp pressure on his nipple. It was slightly painful, but mostly pleasurable. He found himself moaning in response to her ministrations.

_So he likes it that way, huh?_ Cloe thought. She moved on to his left nipple and proceeded to suck, lick, and nip at it like she had done with the other. After several minutes of this, she simply kissed all over his chest.

She started kissing him lower, sometimes sucking on the skin. However, she accidentally ended up biting him.

"Ahh!" Kai yelped.

"Oops," Cloe said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bite you there."

Kai just smiled. "It's all right. I kinda liked it."

Cloe sucked on the spot where she had bitten Kai, easing away the stinging pain of said bite. Kai groaned softly.

Finally, she had reached that one part of her lover that she most wanted to touch. She wrapped her fingers around his member and stroked it gently. Kai moaned at the sudden contact.

Cloe began to pump her hand along his shaft, eliciting even louder moans from Kai. She alternated rhythms, going nice and slow one minute and hard and fast the next. Kai felt himself getting harder by the second.

That was when she did something very surprising, and very pleasurable. She brought her head to his manhood and left a soft kiss on its tip. Kai's moans grew even louder and he bucked his hips toward her mouth. Cloe took that as an invitation to suck him, and so she did.

She only took him partway into her mouth, opting to pump the rest of his manhood with her hand.

"Cloe . . ." Kai moaned.

Cloe took him deeper into her mouth, all the way to his base. She dragged her teeth along the skin of his manhood, not hard enough to hurt, but the contrasting sensations gave him great pleasure.

"Oh, God . . . Cloe . . ." Kai moaned, slightly louder than he had before. Back at the prep school, he'd heard some of the older students talking about this. However, he had never thought it would feel this good. Truth be told, he hadn't given a shit then, preferring to focus on his education.

Kai felt the burning need inside him rising, cresting. However, he figured it wouldn't do much good for him to come too soon. Mind over body, mind over body, he repeated to himself. Rational, logical mind over horny, hormone-flooded body. The burning need subsided into what felt more like the intense warmth of a fireplace.

_Nice control,_ Cloe thought. Then an idea came to her.

She removed her mouth from his member, hearing Kai groan in disappointment as she did. She just smirked up at him. "I'm not finished with you yet, Kai." To emphasize that point, she undid the clasp of her bra, which was between the cups, and removed it. Then she moved herself so that now his member was between her breasts. She squeezed her breasts together around it and began to move herself up and down.

Kai let out a loud moan of pleasure. Again, this was something else he'd heard about from the older students at the prep school. Again, he hadn't really cared then.

_This feels even better than being in her mouth,_ Kai thought. Out loud, he moaned.

_Glad that he likes this so much,_ Cloe thought. In addition to her current technique, she also sucked on the head whenever it got close enough to her mouth.

By this point, the intense warmth of desire inside Kai had mutated into a raging inferno. He felt as though he would die unless he achieved some form of release.

Cloe moved herself away so that her breasts were no longer enveloping Kai's manhood. Then she took him back into her mouth and resumed sucking him. This time, Kai was nearly out of control with need and thrust his hips toward her mouth. Cloe moved her head in time with his thrusts, not only to prevent choking but also to grant her lover additional pleasure.

"Cloe . . . I'm gonna . . ." Kai tried to warn her, but too late. The feeling of ecstasy had overwhelmed him and he came with a scream, pouring his essence down her throat. As for Cloe, she eagerly drank it, somehow managing not to spill a drop.

After Kai managed to catch his breath, he looked sheepishly at Cloe. "Sorry. I didn't mean to . . . well, you know . . ."

Cloe just giggled. "How cute. Don't worry about it, Kai, it wasn't that bad. A bit salty, but rather satisfying." She smiled upon looking at his manhood, which had briefly softened before hardening once again. "Looks like somebody's pretty energetic tonight."

"My turn," Kai said, smiling wickedly. He caught Cloe by surprise when he suddenly kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, but it was a rather pleasant surprise. He could taste himself in her mouth, and strangely enough, it wasn't as revolting as one might have expected.

After kissing her lips, Kai moved on to her neck, kissing, sucking, and nipping at the skin much like she had done with him. Cloe let out a soft, sighing moan when he kissed a particular spot.

"Wait until you see what else I have in store for you, my temptress," Kai whispered. He smirked, pulling back and looking at the remaining items of her sexy lingerie. "As much of a turn-on as this is, it's really gotta go."

Kai beheld her breasts, noting their roundness and the pink nipples that capped them. They were big, he noticed, but not overly big and he liked that.

"Do you like them?" Cloe asked.

"Yes," Kai replied.

Cloe cupped her breasts in her hands. "Would you like to touch them? Suck on them, perhaps?"

Kai found himself reaching a state of very painful arousal. "Why don't I show you my answer?"

He replaced Cloe's hands with his own, caressing her breasts. As he caressed them, his thumbs brushed her nipples.

Cloe moaned in response to Kai's ministrations. She'd touched her breasts before, but she was finding that it was much more satisfying to have someone else touch them.

After a while, Kai replaced his hands with his mouth, kissing, licking, and sucking her breasts. As he sucked, he dragged his teeth along her nipples, the mixed sensations giving her much pleasure. He also licked her breasts, doing figure eight patterns around her nipples. Cloe held his head to her breasts, as though to prevent him from leaving.

He alternated between each breast, sucking and licking one, then repeating with the other, then going back to the first, then switching back to the other. Half the pleasure of it, for Cloe, was the anticipation, the not knowing just which breast would be visited by his mouth next.

As he performed his oral ministrations on her breasts, Kai moved one hand south and brushed his fingers against the crotch of her thong. Had his lips not been otherwise occupied, he would have smiled upon feeling the dampness of her crotch.

Cloe gasped, and then moaned upon feeling Kai's fingers on her crotch. Her moans grew louder when he slid his fingers past her thong and stroked her core.

After tracing her nether lips for a few minutes, Kai went in for the kill and inserted one finger inside her. At this point, Cloe's moans grew even louder, and more so when he inserted a second finger.

Kai began to move his fingers back and forth, partly withdrawing, only to thrust in again in a pattern that drove Cloe utterly wild.

"Ohhh . . . Kai . . ."

As much as Cloe was enjoying his fingers inside her, she couldn't help but hunger for something else down there. She pushed downward against his head. Kai was puzzled at first, but quickly figured out what she was doing. He removed his mouth from her breasts and then licked her cleavage, making a downward trail with his tongue.

Finally, he reached the soaked crotch of her thong. "I think I might need a little help here."

Understanding what he meant, Cloe lifted her butt off the bed so that Kai could remove the garter belt, thong, and fishnet stockings. Finally, he could look upon her naked beauty.

_So her hair colour is natural_, he thought upon seeing the blonde hairs surrounding her nether region.

"Like what you see?" Cloe asked.

"Yes," Kai replied. "And I think I want a taste."

"Taste me, then," Cloe said.

Kai placed his head at the juncture of her thighs and proceeded to give her a literal tongue-lashing. He licked her vertically, horizontally, and diagonally. Then a sudden idea came to him.

He licked an X onto her virgin sex and then slid his tongue as far inside her as he could manage. Throughout all this, Cloe was moaning quite loudly.

_How is he so good at this?_ She wondered. Then she decided, _Ah, the hell with it. I'll just lie back and enjoy it._ She gripped Kai's head, holding him in place.

Kai swirled his tongue around inside her, tasting her nectar. He couldn't quite identify the taste, but it was sweet. _It wasn't sweet like candy_, though; it was a darker sweetness that inflamed his passions like oxygen fed fire.

He made a scooping lick, during which he happened to brush her clit. The sudden contact made Cloe practically scream in sexual delight.

"Do it again," she said.

Kai repeated the scooping lick and thus his tongue came into contact with her clit. again. Again, Cloe nearly screamed.

_Looks like I've found something she really likes,_ he thought. With that in mind, he sucked her clit. while inserting two fingers inside her.

There was only so much Cloe could take. First, Kai had teased her with that dance, leaving her extremely aroused. That arousal had only grown as she had explored his body with her hands and mouth. Now he was sucking her clit and exploring her core with his fingers.

"Ohhh . . . so good . . ." Cloe moaned. She was about to come; she could feel it. However, just as she was about to reach her peak, Kai stopped. She groaned in denied satisfaction. "Why did you stop?"

"I want to see your face when you come," Kai replied, smirking up at her. He crawled up until he was facing her and kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

"I want you inside me, Kai," Cloe whispered once they broke the kiss.

Kai slowly penetrated her, stopping only when he reached the barrier of her virginity. He looked into her eyes, sterling silver meeting crystalline blue.

"Do it, Kai ," Cloe said.

Kai concentrated his strength, and then sheathed himself inside Cloe to the hilt, forever sundering her virginity. However, it had been stretched due to her extensive physical training as a New Angels and she didn't feel too much pain. Still, it did hurt.

As if sensing her discomfort, Kai kissed her softly, refusing to budge until she didn't hurt anymore. He honestly wished he could feel like shit for causing her pain, even as inadvertent as it was; hell, he knew he should have felt like shit. He couldn't, though, because the feeling of Cloe's sex gripping him simply had him in heaven.

"It's all right, Kai," Cloe said. "Keep going."

Kai partially withdrew from her, only to thrust in again, moving slowly so as not to hurt her too much. At first, it was still painful, but the pleasure gradually replaced the pain. However, Kai still moved slowly, until Cloe thrust her hips up hard against him.

"You can go faster than this, right?" she challenged.

A feral smirk graced Kai's face and he drove himself into her faster and harder than he had before. Both he and Cloe were moaning in ecstasy.

"Yes . . . like that . . ." Cloe moaned.

"Do you know . . . just how sexy . . . you look . . . right now . . . like this?" Kai asked, his words interspersed with moans.

Cloe's only reply was a husky moan.

Kai watched her beautiful face, enjoying how it contorted in pleasure. Of course, his ego was swelling quite a bit knowing that he was the one responsible for this pleasure.

The time that spanned seemed to be endless, as both of them were lost in a world of pleasure that only they inhabited.

"I . . . so close now . . ." Kai moaned.

"Come . . . in me . . ." Cloe said in between moans.

"Are you ---"Kai started to ask, but Cloe cut him off.

"Sure?" Cloe finished. "Yes."

Even Kai's great endurance had to run out sooner or later, and he felt that it would be sooner than later. However, he didn't want to come before she did. He much preferred to come with her.

And he got his wish.

"KAI!"

"CLOE!"

In the aftermath, both of them were breathing heavily, desperately gulping air that they had recently realized they needed.

"You're good, you know that?" Cloe said.

"Yeah, I know," Kai replied, smirking.

"But I'm great," Cloe added. "Want me to show you?" That said, she rolled them over so that she was on top, and the ecstasy began all over for them.

I hope you liked it! As we already said, send reviews! 


End file.
